fi's true love
by spunkiegirl
Summary: A Fi/Bricriu Romance.
1. Default Chapter

Fi's true love

Fi's true love

Chapter 1

Fi lay down and flicked off the lamp on her nightstand. She looked ather alarm clock. 11:11 pm. She closed her eyes and was soon asleep and dreaming. 

"Hey Little Duck."

"Bricriu?"

"Aye." Bricriu placed a hand on Fi's arm. "Come Little Duck. I'd like to show you something."

Fi followed, enjoying the feeling of the Spunkie's arm around her shoulders. The Spunkie led Fi to a house deep in some woods, and handed her a box. "Open it." he urged. Fi opened the box and pulled out a necklace. 

"Oh Bricriu, I love it!" She exclaimed. Bricriu leaned forward to kiss her and just as their lips touched…Fi bolted upright. "Whoa, weird dream." she muttered under her breath. She rolled over and went back to sleep, never noticing the Spunkie hoveringjust outside her window, watching her. In the morning she'd totally forgotten about the dream. Meanwhile, Bricriu went into Carey's room and entered the boy's body.

Please review, flames sre welcome. Also, please r/r my story end, i still don't have any reviews for it yet. Thanx. 


	2. realizations

The next morning

The next morning…

"Morning Little Duck." Carey/Bricriu said cheerfully. 

"Morning…. Wait. What'd you just call me?" Fi snapped.

"Ummm, Little Duck?"

"What…?" Fi grabbed Bricriu's arm and dragged him off to the side. "What are you doing inside Carey's body?"

"Trying to decide what I should have for breakfast."

"Get out of him you stinking, lying– "

"Whoa." Bricriu held up a hand. "Chill."

"You possess the bodies of one of my best friends and you tell me to chill? I don't

think so. I'm banishing you back to the spirit world. Bricriu, begone from this mortal—" 

"_Wait_! Please, there's something I must do, then, I promise, if you want me to, I'll leave you alone forever."

"Fine. What do you have to do?"

"You'll find out in due time." Man, I wish I could just tell her how I feel. But there's no way she'd feel the same. Not after all the trouble I've caused her. But I only wanted to help her, to make her happy, to protect her. Why did I have to fall in love with a human and not another Spunkie? Why? Bricriu thought, gazing wistfully at Fi.

That night, Fi lay in bed, thinking. I wonder what it is Bricriu wants. Why does he have to bother me and my family all the time? Why not someone else? I'm not saying I want him to bother someone else, but why always me and my family? Although…when he possessed Jack he was telling me he could protect me. Did he really want to protect me, or was he lying? Was he really risking all for me and trying to protect my mom when he possessed her? Or were those lies too? I wish I knew.Hmmm. If he hadn't set fire to that warehouse, Tom would still be scared of fire…. Huh. Maybe Bricriu isn't so bad after all. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Late that night, Bricriu crept into her room and stood in her doorway gazing silently at her. The will-o-the-wisp walked over to her bed and kissed her quickly on the cheek. "G' night Little Duck." muttered Bricriu. "Love ya." He snuck back to Carey's room and lay down thinking of Fi. Meanwhile, Fi had woken and had seen and heard Bricriu and had felt his kiss.

Oh my _word_. Fi thought. Bricriu _likes_ me? ME? Fi touched her cheek where the will-o-the-wisp had kissed her. That actually felt kind of nice. I wish Bricriu'd kiss me again…. Whoa!What am I thinking? I hate Bricriu. Don't I? Now I'm not so sure. Fi shook her head and went to sleep, puzzled over these feelings that she was having. 

Please r/r. Thanx to everyone who reviewed the first chapter.Sorry if it's really bad, but I don't usually don't write romance, so…. 


	3. truth

Fi sat at the breakfast table staring at Bricriu/Carey

Fi sat at the breakfast table staring at Bricriu/Carey. Does he know I know he kissed me? Does he know I know he loves me? she wondered. Do I love him? 

"Fi?" asked Molly. "Why are you staring at Carey like that?"

"Carey? I-I'm not staring at Carey." That's true. Fi added to herself. I'm staring at Bricriu, not Carey. 

"Probably can't resist my good looks." joked Bricriu. 

"What good looks?" Fi retorted.

Bricriu laughed and stood up. "Meet me in your room, I wanna talk with you." Bricriu muttered as he passed Fi. The Spunkie mussed up her hair and grinned at her. Fi eyed him suspiciously, then shrugged and finished her breakfast. When she was done, she wandered to her room. Bricriu was sitting on her bed reading a book. He glanced up as she came in. "Hey Little Duck."

"Hi." Fi sat next to Bricriu. The Spunkie stroked her head silently and she leaned against him. Wow, this feels great. she thought. Quietly Bricriu kissed the top of her head. She smniled. Wow, I can't believe that this is happening. You know, I like Briciur. A _lot_.

"Fi?" asked Bricriu, serius for once. 

"Yeah?"

"I — like you Fi. A lot. I know you probably hate me, after what I've done to you, and your family, but I really, really wish you'd be my girlfriend. 

"These past couple of days I've really begun to like you Bricriu. I'd love to be ypur girlfriend."

"I was opnly trying to protect you and your family, and help you,a nd make you happy, and – could you repeat that last sentence?" 

"I said I'd llove to be your girlfriend." said Fi softly. Bricriu smiled and hugged her tightly, and she hugged him back. Briciur kissed her softly on the lips. 

This is one of the best days of my life. Fi thought as she kissed him back. 

Well, how'd you like it? Thanx for reviewing, everyone who reviewed. 


End file.
